galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Mist
Mist Soldier These Individuals have been tasked with retrieval and assassination of high value targets. They utilize stealth and Hit and Run tactics once engaged in combat. Template Abilities +4 Str, +6 Dex, +4 Con, -2 Int, - 4 Wis, -2 Cha Save bonus +4 to Reflex and Will Superior endurance +4 HP per character level. Energy Resistance of 5 Cold, Fire, Electricity, and Sonic 10 to Acid +10 to Stealth and Perception Skill Checks +8 Natural Armor Quickened: x4 movement speed Extraordinary Abilities Incapacitate: This counts as the assassinate ability but does not kill the target. DC 10 + half hit dice + Con. Assassinate: As the Ninja advanced talent. DC 10 + half hit dice + Con. Create Nano Blade: The Mist Soldier creates a blade that has been infused with destructive nanites. This blade counts as a MC+2 High Power High Capacity Arc-light Sword that is a light weapon. Impervious: The Mist Solider uses their full AC against firearms. Mind Fog: Until the Mist Soldier has spotted an enemy they wonder around very slowly only moving at 30 ft a round. Superior Senses: The Mist Soldier can see through its fog bank ability and posses Low-light vision and Darkvision of 60ft Supernatural Abilities Phase Movement: The Mist Soldier can move through objects if it takes no other actions besides movement. Fog Bank: The Mist Soldier creates a deep mist in a 200 foot area which reduces vision to 15 feet. This counts as a cloud effect and can only be bypassed by vision that ignores mist or fog. This is a constant effect. Sample Mist Soldier Zybokian Human Slayer 10 LN Medium Human Int +7; Senses '''Low-light vision, Darkvison 60ft, Mist Sight; Perception+18 '''Defense AC '''31 Flat 18 Touch 18 (31 vs ballistic) (+5 Armor, +7 Dex, +8 Natural, +1 Dodge ) '''HP 135 (10d10+80) Fort +11, Ref +14, Will +5 Defensive Abilitites '''Impervious, Superior Endurance, Evasion '''Energy Resistance Cold 5, Fire 5, Electricity 5, and Sonic 5, Acid 10 'Offense' Speed '120ft '''Melee '''MC+2 Nano Blade +18/+13 (+21/+16 Studied Target) 4d8+2 dmg (4d8+5 Studied Target) '''Ranged '''MC+3 M23 Titan Magnum +18/+13 (+21/+16 Studied Target) 3d8+7 dmg (3d8+10 Studied Target) *Bonuses for ranged attack includes Point Blank Shot. '''Special Attacks '''Sneak Attack 3d6, Assassinate DC 19 (22 Studied Target), Incapacitate DC 19 (22 Studied Target), Studied Target +3 Attack and Damage (has been added to effected areas) 'Statistics Str 17, Dex 24, Con 18, Int 10, Wis 6, Cha 8 Base Atk +10; CMB +13; CMD 30 Feats: 'Technologist (B), ' '''Weapon Focus (Nano Blade), Weapon Finesse (Nano Blade), Dodge, Mobility, Shot on the Run, Rapid Shot, Snap Shot, Two-Weapon Fighting, Sword And Pistol, Combat Reflexes, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting '''Skills: (Skill Total 70) Acrobatics +20, Climb +16, Intimidate +12 (15 Studied Target), Perception +21 (24 Studied Target), Sense Motive +11 (14 Studied Target), Stealth +40 (43 Studied Target), Survival +11 (14 Studied Target) Languages 'Zybokian, Common '''SQ ' Create Nano Blade, Superior Senses, Phase Movement, Fog Bank, Mind Fog, 3rd Studied Target, Track, Stalker, 'Slayer Talents '''Ranger Combat Style(Point Blank Shot), Without a Trace, Eerie Disappearance, Ranger Combat Style(Precise Shot), Evasion 'Gear Sneaking Suit MC+3 M23 Titan Magnum with 60 rounds, Suppressor and Laser Sight 1 Fragmentation Grenade 1 Medlance with Hemochem 5